


Finally (Natsu x Lucy)

by redd_papaver97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 Year Quests (Fairy Tail), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: [edited]Natsu has a date and Lucy is not very happy about it. And Happy either.BEWARE, DIRTY SMUT.CHARACTERS FROM A 1OO YEAR QUEST.





	Finally (Natsu x Lucy)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic in english. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if I made mistakes.

Honestly, this was the first time a girl had directly asked him out, ever. So, in a moment of tiredness and curiosity, he accepted to go on a date with her, faintly knowing what a date actually was.

It wasn’t like Natsu knew her or liked her. He just wanted to live some things as a young adult, mature enough to date someone and get close to someone who hasn’t blonde hair, brown eyes, pretty smile and astonishing laugh. 

He just thought that maybe, since his best friend was already dating someone, he didn’t need to be just for her anymore. Or not every day at least. 

So when he told Lucy Heartfilia he was dating this girl Touka, having planned this conversation a week ago, he told himself it was good she reacted with a laugh and then a pat on the head. She asked him how he met her and if she was nice and helped him with basic tutorials about what to do or wear and then watched a whole movie until midnight without speaking or cuddling like they usually did. 

The only thing he couldn’t quite place was the sad smile she made when they said goodbye. But he told himself it was good too. He had reacted the same way when she told him she was dating Ignia, a guy who was studying sociology at her university, that she met at the library one day. He had reacted the same way with the guys before him too. 

Well, maybe he felt a little mad. But he’ve been his best friend since they were fifteen and he has been secretly in love with her since the beginning, so it was expected. When he met her, she had recently lost her mom who was ill and while they were seventeen her father died of terminal cancer, just when she was making contact with him again after two years. He helped her deal with their deaths and went through it successfully, until it was her turn to help him through the death of his father he’d been searching for years and could never find until it was too late. There were times they slept together holding each other tightly as they took turns to cry and share their worries. 

They don’t do that anymore, obviously, since Happy came into their lives. The cat is his but everyone knows Lucy is her owner too, or her “mom” as he says. Yes, the cat actually speaks, and of course he knows how badly in love Natsu is with her, to the point he is crying when he is preparing to leave for his date.

“Does this mean Lucy will no longer be my mom?” he asked, sobbing. 

“She will always be your mom. I’m just going on a date, okay?”

“Will you be in a lot of dates?”

“Well, probably.”

“But–…”

“Hello there!” the ringing voice of Lucy Heartfilia startled them both as they stood in front of each other near his bed. 

“Lucyyyyy! Stop Natsu, he is being reckless again!”

“Just let him be, okay? He is not leaving you, never, and if that happens somehow I’m here to take care of you.”

“I’m scared he likes dating more than watching TV with us.”

“Look, you were acting the same with me before. But as you can see, I’m here. I know Natsu wouldn’t leave you.” 

“But…”

“Just listen to her.” Natsu grinned at his best friend and searched for his keys and cellphone, while Lucy unpacked her backpack full of groceries and fresh fish to put it on the fridge, preparing for an evening with the cat. 

She was turning on the TV when Natsu announced he was leaving. Lucy stood while the cat hugged him emotionally and waited until he was over to hug him too. 

“Wha–“

“Sorry. It’s just… we’ve been friends for a long time and I’m happy you’re dating someone”

“You are overreacting, I’ve been with girls before.”

“A hook up is different.”

“What is a hook up?” Happy asked, climbing on Natsu’s shoulder. 

“Uhm, I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

They both laughed at the awkward question and Lucy removed herself from his arms to say goodbye and watched him leave through the door. 

 

***

 

Truth is, there was never a time when Lucy Heartfilia hadn’t been in love with Natsu Dragneel since she met him. Even though she had dated lot of men she could never get over the pink haired boy who made her laugh almost every day and who helped her through a lot when she was younger. Who knew her better than anyone and could hold her and entire night and listen to her when no one wanted to. Who she knew the best, and loved every part of him. Some nights when they slept together and he fell asleep she would tell him that she loved him. 

She just thought that, at the beginning, it wasn’t a good time to tell him, and when it was, she tried to kiss him at a party when they were eighteen, both drunk, and he did nothing, not even a sign of response, so she decided to get over it, even though she knew she couldn’t. Natsu was just too clueless and childish when it came to girls, so she should have expected that. Certainly, she never expected to hear what Juvia told her about him and what happened at Gray’s party when she was sick. He had had sex with a loud girl at his room. Actually, she didn’t expect he would even know what sex was. Fortunately for her, he was not there when she cried, having been mad at him at the time for some stupid shit.

Maybe he just knew sex, because of what she heard of him and because he had never presented her a girlfriend. She egoistically hoped he would never do that. So when he told her about Touka, she almost went crazy in front of him. But what right had she? Wasn’t she dating someone too? Why was she such a bad friend with him?

So she helped him as best as she could, told him how to do things and they watched a whole movie together without her leaning on him, smelling him, or purring onto him, as she always did. That was far unhealthy for her. She had been trying for a long time to be less close to him and go out more with Ignia, who was very charming and handsome, and it was getting more serious now that he didn’t know about her relationship with the pink haired boy, which had brought her tons of problems before. 

She was now texting him, planning a date for the day after at the cinema.

Happy had been at her side the whole time they were silently watching Vikings as her train of thought drifted to the owner of the apartment and she felt asleep after the cat did. 

 

***

 

What did she mean by ‘hook up’? Who told her he did that?

He certainly did hook up, but it was one time, and he was so drunk and pissed off at the time because of a shitty fight with Lucy he ended up speaking to a blonde girl at Gray’s house, who also happened to be heartbroken and kissed him hungrily when they went to the kitchen, the lights were out and no one was there. He had kissed her back and things escalated quickly until he found himself locked in with her at Gray’s room, throwing themselves at each other while he could only think about Lucy, because of the blonde hair, imagining it was her he was pinning into the wall and fucking into the mattress. 

It had been a mess. He never saw the girl again.  
He was walking to the place he had planned his date with Touka thinking about Lucy and he had to tell himself to stop or things could go badly. Who the fuck told her? It didn’t matter, she would soon find out. Why was it so important anyway? He wasn't his boyfriend and never will. His heart clenched and he felt sick, trying to avoid those dangerous thoughts that always threatened him. 

When he find Touka standing in front of him and smiling, he could only return a wicked smile. 

“Is something wrong, Natsu?”

“What? No, no, it’s nothing.” he laughed. “You look good.” he complimented her and made her blush. 

Holy fuck. He remembered now that moment they had when they were finishing school and Gray threw a party as his house to celebrate. He had been friends with him since they were kids but never said that out loud, and he knew how he felt about Lucy (damn it was obvious), so when they were bad shit drunk he locked them inside his closet while they were playing spin the bottle so they could make out. Minutes passed in silence when finally Lucy took a step forward and kissed his lips quickly, holding onto his arms and leaving him speechless. Then again, she kissed him and he did nothing as she stepped aside and waited silently for the minutes to pass, biting her lips nervously. When she woke up the next morning, she told him she couldn’t remember a thing. He took that memory to the back of his mind for his own good but now that he was thinking about this again, like he used to when he was younger, it was making him insane. Over and over again he asked himself why he didn’t kiss her back. 

“I was looking forward to see you.” Touka said when they entered a caffe and sat down in front of each other. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’ve always thought you’re very interesting, and very funny.”

“Thanks” he forced a smile. 

“That’s why I have to ask…”

“Say…”

“Are you okay? You seem lost.”

“I’m sorry… I was just thinking about something.”

“About what?”

“You know I have a talking cat, right?” he changed the subject.

“What?” she laughed, incredulous and nervous.

They talked about lot of stuff, but keeping focused on her was difficult, since he was deep in thought about Lucy, hugging him, cuddling with him, laughing with him, and his heart kept accelerating its pace imagining her instead of Touka in front of him. 

It wasn’t even fair for her, or for himself, but he decided to continue with the date as he could and listen to her stories about her family and her life goals. In the end, it turned out good. He walked her home and said goodbye, thinking that was all until another day when she stopped him, just at the corner of the street. 

“I should have listen to them.”

“What?”

“To my friends. They told me about you.”

“About what?”

“You’re just too in love with that girl…”

“That’s not…”

“It’s fine.”

“How did they know?” he lowered his gaze and scratched his neck. 

“Too obvious. Look at you. You spaced out whenever you mentioned her” she laughed.

“I’m so sorry… I thought I was over her…”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not like I was trying to use you somehow.”

“I told you it’s fine. You can’t choose who you love.” Touka pecked him on the cheek and said goodbye, then disappeared. 

What the hell? Was it that obvious? He was going to be alone for life if he couldn’t get over her. 

 

***

 

When Lucy opened her eyes again, the TV was in stand by and Happy was sound sleep. She woke up and went to Natsu’s room, searching for something to cover her up, as it was cold and she was only wearing a t-shirt and a sports shorts. She wasn’t planning to stay but it was late and it seemed the date was a success. His bed smelt so good and made her nostalgic. Lucy hugged Natsu’s pillow and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep again on his bed.  
“What are you doing here?” 

Lucy heard footsteps and then the lights were turned on. She covered her eyes with Natsu’s pillow and grunted. 

“I just fell asleep here.”

“I can see that” he laughed. 

“Sorry, I’m gonna leave now.” she sat up and threw the pillow at him, which he picked up in the air and threw back to her. 

“It’s like 1 am, Luce. You can stay”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“As you wish” he sat up on his bed to take off his shoes. 

“How was it?” she asked, tilting her head to see his face.

“What?”

“Your date, asshole.” she insisted, knowing he knew exactly what she meant. 

“How rude. It was fine.”

“Are you going out again with her?” the troubled sigh she released before asking her made her blush in embarrassment. 

“Mmm, I don’t think so.”

“Why?” she insisted again, this time her heart skipping a bit.

“God. Go to sleep already.”

“I won’t until you tell me everything.” Lucy stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer. 

“I won’t.”

“So I’ll tickle you.”

“How old are you?” he grumbles, pretending to be annoyed. Lucy knew how much he liked that silly game. 

Lucy smirked devilishly. She crawled next to him and sneaked her hands on his waist, tickling him rapidly. Natsu moved and threw her on her back. 

“You asked for it” he reached for her legs and tickled her here and there, knowing her weak spots. It’d been a long time since they've done this, and he didn’t know why they stopped. Watching her laugh and fight him was hilarious. 

Everything was going well until he looked at her closely and noticed something. A small tear had made its way to her puffy cheeks. She had been crying. 

“Were you crying?” he stopped, already knowing the answer, his legs and his arms caged her on his bed. 

“Mmmm, no.” she avoided his gaze and struggled to get out.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you.”

“Fine. I was.”

“But why? Did someone did something to you? Was it Ignia?” she felt his fists clenching the sheets. 

“No, it’s nothing like that.”

“So what is it?” he insisted. Their position made her heart jump and she could see his eyes were a lot darker when she looked back at him. 

“It’s just… I’ve missed you. Even now I kind of miss you. Everything is changing so fast, you know. I feel like Happy now” she laughed. 

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of c-course.” she mumbled, his gaze changed to his normal self to something indescifrable. It seemed like he was deep in thought. 

“My date went well. It was all perfect until she told me she couldn’t go out with me because I’m in love with a certain person. So that’s how it ended.” 

“Really?” Lucy opened her eyes like plates and felt her heart beating too fast and too loud. 

“Really.”

“And is it true?” Lucy murmured, finally getting into that kind of conversation. She needed to know and she needed to tell him how she felt. She thinks she had decided that since he step into his room. 

Natsu gulped. Lucy could see he was nervous, his gaze drifted down her lips and past, and she shuddered at the sudden awareness that they were centimeters apart.

“It is.”

“And who is it?” her mouth felt dry when he looked at her so deeply and his hands moved to her hair, intertwining his fingers with her locks. 

“Guess.” he sounded pained. But he got closer until their heads touched, and left out a sigh. 

She sighed too. This was too much. If only he could know what he did to her. 

Lucy was out of words, and as if she wasn’t thinking straight, she just placed her hands on his neck and slowly leaned onto him but didn’t have the guts to kiss him, so she laid back. He smelt like a firewood, as always, and a mix of chocolate. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to breath normally, failing when she felt his hand go to her waist and caress her. 

“Not fair.” she whispered. She could feel his breath fanning all over her face. 

“S-sorry.” 

“I have the same problem as you, Natsu. Apparently I’m also in love with someone else.” she opened her eyes again, determined to tell him. 

“Yeah?” the huskiness of his voice as he looked into her eyes made her blush madly and her fingers intertwined with his hair. 

“Yeah. But I don't want to make you guess who is it.” she stated and he stilled, like she had hit a certain spot in his head. 

More sure now than before, she leaned onto him and kissed him, using her arms to cage him in. She didn’t want him to break the kiss, because she wanted to enjoy as much as she could. She was taking a stroke of luck here and if she had misunderstood, at least she got to do this. She could think about the consequences later. 

“Lucy” she felt him mumble against her lips and then finally respond to her, running his thumb through her face and neck, tilting his head slowly so he could see her, eyes closed and little tears beginning to form. “Shhhh, don’t cry.” he parted from her lips and waited for her to open her eyes. 

“It’s just been too long since I’ve been… waiting….” she smiled nostalgic. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I’m so relieved Lucy. You don’t have to cry, there’s all the time in the world for us.” he kissed her eyes like wanting them to stop crying and sneaked a hand under her neck. “I love you too. You make me so happy. It’s always been you.” he smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a month. 

“So why…” she paused for a long intake of air. “Why didn’t you kiss me back at that party?”. She had to ask, because it killed her to know. “I thought you didn’t…”

“I thought you forgot about that…”

“I didn't. I could never forget.”

“I was too shocked. I didn’t expect anything and you came to me like that. I didn’t know what to do. But I regret so much not kissing you back.” he said, looking at her and at her expressions of love and pain. “I’ll pay you back for that…”

He leaned onto her again and kissed her a little more desperate, wanting to melt her sadness away, and she responded just as eagerly, using her tongue to lick his lips as he let out a groan. She pulled at his hair and he repeated her actions slowly until it was too much so he pushed his tongue past her lips and teeth and waited for hers, both groaning when they touched. She didn’t know how every part of him could feel so warm against her. She giggled when his thumb sneaked under the loose t-shirt she was wearing and moaned when he bit her lips trying to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met again in a hot, sloppy dance, as her hands explored his neck and went down to his muscular chest. She arched her back when his fingers draw circles on her hips and she was pulled flush against him, making him purr her name as he parted from her to kiss her neck and use his tongue to taste the spot under her ear. Natsu hummed when she tilted her face to give him more space. 

“You taste so good.” she felt him smirk and run his tongue down to the beginning of her shoulder. She was not wearing a bra and the touches and closeness of his body started to built that feeling on her stomach she knew very well. Her nipples hardened and her hands went to his shoulders, trying to take off his leather jacket he always wore.

Natsu laughed at her eagerness and threw his jacket away, Lucy wasting no time in exploring his strong and hot arms. 

“Shut the door, please.” she kind of ordered, afraid Happy could wake up and ruin the moment. Natsu stood up and locked the door of his bedroom, eager to come back at her. 

When he turned back, she was standing in front of him and quickly went to hold onto his neck to kiss him again, this time more desperate than before. Natsu held onto her waist and ran his fingers through her back, reaching then for her butt and giving it a hard squeeze that had her moaning his name and guiding him to the wall. 

He pinned her against it, throwing in its way a few items on his desk, and kissed her senseless, lifted her up so her legs straddled his waist and rolled his hips on her hot center. Her moans were unbelievable, and had him soon growling her name and biting her skin as he tried to take her shirt off with one single hand, while the other held her by her thighs. She helped him, pulling in its way his own t-shirt.

When he finally saw her, tiny waist and big breasts with pert nipples coming to his eyes, he had to suppress one of many grunts. Natsu went to her neck again and used his hands to fondle her, too embarrassed to look at her while he did that. She moaned his name and in retaliate he squeezed harder. 

“Look at me, please, Natsu.” Lucy trembled when he pinched her left nipple, her voice strangled by the passion of the moment. He did as told and gawked at the sight of her, blushing, lips red and cloudy eyes. His eyes ran hungrily through her body, holding him with greed as his body responded to hers, starting to throb in need. 

Seriously, for Lucy, it was the most erotic image she could have ever seen. His calloused hands fondling her breasts as he pushed her further into the wall to keep her still, his green eyes turning darker by the second and his strong chest and arms irradiating warm to all her body. Lucy crossed her arms around his neck and guided his mouth to her breasts because she needed to feel his mouth somewhere else, and he responded quickly to every demand she made. 

She rolled her hips when his teeth grazed her pert nipples and all of him vibrated with want. 

“Fuck, Lucy. I’ve wanted you for so long.” he murmured as he went back to her ear and bit it, taking no time in returning to her breasts to kiss them. 

Lucy mewled and threw her head back, she was so wet and the feeling of his hardening cock rubbing against her center made her all dizzy and wanting. Knowing he wouldn’t take things further if she didn’t want to, she stood up again and pushed a confused Natsu back to the edge of his bed, falling on top of him and straddling his waist with her legs. 

“Wha–“

“Let me touch you.” Lucy purred against his ear and pulled at his hair with her fingers, biting his skin with no restrains. She could feel the copper taste of his blood as he moaned under her, his chest rising and rubbing against her hard nipples. 

She ran her tongue to his collarbone and kissed him there, his arms reaching for her hips to pull her warm center flush against his. Lucy used her hands to draw his arms back while she made her way down his body. The feeling of him wanting her that bad made her even more eager to continue this thing she was doing. 

God. He had a perfect V line, just as hard as all his body and lightly less tanned than his chest. She ran her tongue all the way to the top of his pants and he used his elbows to lift up his body and look at her. 

Was she really going to do that? He could feel her breasts pushing against his groin as she licked and teased the hem of his pants, and he was dying for her touch. Her slim fingers reached for his belt and unlocked it easily, soon opening the buttons and the zipper. Natsu pushed his hips up so she could take his pants off and look at the shameful tent of his boxers. 

After some seconds that seemed like eternity, Lucy kissed the head of his cock under his boxers before pulling them down and freeing him completely under her gaze. Her clouded eyes opened like plates and her fingers curled around the pink hairs peaking out. She had dreamed of him like this before but never realized his hairs would be pink too. She smiled to his blushing face and he throbbed, turning all her attention towards his very large and thick shaft. 

“Lucy” he insisted, his hand coming to the base of his cock to pump it, as if he couldn’t take that anymore. Lucy replaced his hand with hers and licked his tip as his hand went now to hold onto her skull. When she circled his head with her tongue, Natsu shuddered and tried not to push her head further onto him. “Holy shit” he moaned. 

Lucy let his head go with a loud pop and then ran her tongue through his entire shaft, using a hand to still him by the base and the other to massage his testicles. His godly shaped body contracted in front of her and she felt so powerful, like she was the end of him, as he restrained himself from gripping to hard and pushing himself forward into her mouth when she sucked him again. She could see his gaze fixated on her mouth and the way his cock disappeared inside of it, as she tried to take as much as she could and choked when it was too much. 

“I didn’t know you’d like my cock so much. So fucking... hot.” Natsu murmured, huskily, shocked when he realized he was speaking out loud. But it seemed to encourage her, because she used her mouth and hands at the same time too fast and too nice until he was on his climax and had to warn her or he will come right into her pretty mouth. 

But of course, she ignored him, fixated in making him come and too overwhelmed by him to care. She swallowed him almost hungrily and hummed at the feeling of his cock pulsating on her throat and his fingers pulling at her hair while he looked at her. She let him go after he calmed down and laughed lightly when he threw himself back on his bed. 

“I love your cum” she told him, crawling with him to the bed, her knees aching. She sat up as she watched him, his arms were covering his eyes.  
“You are such a pervert” he laughed and took his arms away from his eyes to look at her. 

Her cheeks were wet with him and her eyes still shone like they did since they started doing… this. She wanted him, badly, he could smell her arousal through her shorts and her nipples were still hard as the beginning. She leaned onto him to kiss him and he growled when he felt the taste of him in her mouth. As soon as she cupped his shaft again he was getting hard again.

“You are just too beautiful…” Natsu murmured onto her mouth, biting her lips and thrusting his tongue inside her “Wanna make you come in my mouth too”.

Lucy rubbed herself against his leg and he could feel the heat between her legs. Natsu rolled them over onto the bed, caging her under him. It reminded him of many times before, when they tickled each other or wrestled for some stupid thing. But this was far different. His hands roamed through her body until he reached her hips and the hem of her shorts, taking them off and leaving her in only her damp see-through panties. Natsu sneaked one finger to touch her wet core and she moaned faintly, driving his attention to her face. Damn, he loved her. Having her like this had been part of his dreams for so long and it felt so good. He leaned onto her and kissed her while he took off her panties and lowered his face to see her. She was all blonde and pink, and she was dripping for him, and all this did weird things to his head and his heart. 

Natsu sneaked his arms under her thighs to have a better look and as soon as he touched her clit and rubbed it, she was massaging her breasts. He experimentally separated her folds and licked all the way through, humming when he got to taste her. He wondered how he could live without it before. It was so intimate and she was so eager for him he did his best to make it last. He slipped one finger inside her as he sucked on her clit and draw eights around it, thrusting in and out of her slowly until her hips were begging him to go faster. He could only obey, curling his fingers as he did so, and in a matter of seconds her legs trembled and she came, screaming his name and squirting as he drank all of her. 

“You taste so good. It drives me crazy” Natsu went back to her face and kissed her. 

“You are so good, Natsu. And I’m still horny”

“I was hoping for it. Me too.” He sat next to her. 

“I can see.”

“I can fuck you good” 

Lucy laughed and hugged him tightly, sitting up and crawling on top of him. 

“I love you” she kissed his cheeks and caressed his hair. 

“I love you too” Natsu guided his arms to her waist and kissed her hair. 

She used her hand to guide the head of his cock to her entrance and once there, she lowered herself to the bottom and moaned when she felt him deep inside of her. 

“You’re tight” Natsu moaned as soon as she moved against him and gripped her hips to help her. In a rush of possessiveness, his mouth went to her neck and bit her, wanting to mark her so everyone knew she was with him now. He heard her hiss in pain that turned to pleasure when he lifted his hips to her and squeezed her butt. 

“You’re so kinky” she followed him and crossed her legs around his waist. 

“I’m sorry. Should’ve asked”

“I wouldn’t let you if I didn’t want it too” her hips moved in circles inside him. 

“Fuck. Luce” he kissed her and thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. 

They moved at a steady rhythm, their bodies slapping as they looked at each other. Soon, it was not enough, and Lucy found herself with her back hitting the mattress as Natsu Dragneel lifted her hips to find a new spot within her and thrust into her harder than before, using his strong hands to keep her still. 

“Natsu!” Lucy moaned as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, drawing circles while his other pushed her hips back on the mattress and then to lift one of her legs and put on his shoulder. Natsu drove into her faster, watching her come undone faster than he imagined. 

“That’s it, baby, come for me. You come so fast for me” he purred, smirking when she climaxed with him inside and she unconsciously pulsated around him. 

“Fuck. I want more” Lucy murmured after she came down her high again and felt him remove himself from her. 

Her legs felt numb, but still, the feeling of him inside of her had been too good to be true. Lucy rolled over onto the bed and lifted her hips until she was on her knees and elbows, wiggling her butt for him. When she heard a growl and a hand gripping her hips, she knew she drove him insane. She felt his tip rub against her clit and looked back at him with wanton eyes, watching his face as he entered her again. 

“You feel so good inside me” Lucy mumbled, her voice hoarse. 

“If you keep talking like that…”

“Your cock is so big for me…”

“Shit.” Natsu slapped her ass, said a little sorry and drove into her faster and harder than before, the noise their bodies made as he did that was the dirtiest noise he had ever heard. 

His hands fell on the mattress and his chest hit her back as he thrusted onto her, reached for her waist and lift her up with him. He pinched her nipples with his free hand, alternating between one and the other and when he felt she was ready, he circled his thumb around her clit and kissed her neck. 

“Natsu” Lucy moaned. “Come inside me, please. I’m on the pill”

“You sure you want that?” He wast starting to loose control as she was starting to milk him again, and the feeling of her so close, her voice pleading for him to release inside her, had him moving at an unsteady pace.

“Yess” 

With one last final thrust. She came. Hard. Natsu let go and came as well, his seed filling her and splashing out along with her own cum. He repeated her name like a prayer as they fell limp into his bed and they both tried to recover their breaths as they looked at each other. 

“That was… amazing” Natsu smiled and then laughed when she rolled her eyes. 

 

***

 

When he opened his eyes again, having felt asleep curled around Lucy, he saw her texting on her phone quite concentrated. He kissed her shoulder and she giggled. 

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Mmmm…. seven.”

“What? Why are you up to, weirdo?”

“I’m taking care of things right now.”

“Who did you kill?” he laughed.

Lucy turned down her phone, leaned onto him and kissed his forehead. 

“Ignia.” 

“Oh.”

“I just told him I fucked you.”

“You serious?”

Lucy laughed so hard her belly hurt, driving him into her joy. 

“No, that’s insane. I told him I wasn’t sure our relationship worked and that we should break up. He only cried a little fortunately.” 

“Damn Lucy, breaking up on the phone just like that. How millennial” Natsu hugged her tightly.

“You’re happy” she pointed.

“I am” he smiled. “Does that mean you are my girlfriend?” he asked, hiding his face into her hair.

“Only if you promise to always fuck me like that” she teased, earning a cough from him. 

“Fine. Promise” he intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her lips sweetly. 

The sound of a scratch on his door startled them both. They haven’t talked about what they would tell Happy when he saw them like that. Nevertheless, Natsu stood up, put his boxers on and opened the door for him. The sleepy cat walked into his bedroom and climbed on the bed, curling at its feet after a long meow. 

“Natsu. I don’t know where Lucy is. I know you told me to keep an eye on her but I fell asleep. I’m sorry”

“Good morning Happy” Lucy patted his head and the cat opened his eyes like plates. 

“Why are you in Natsu’s bed?”

“He invited me”

“Why are you both naked?” the cat looked around, just realizing what the situation was. 

“You know what people do when they love each other?”

“They lick each other wounds?” 

“Sure” Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and laughed at the wicked image of it.

“So is Lucy officially my mom?” Happy was already starting to cry, and when she nodded, he threw himself onto her chest and actually prayed he would be the only child.


End file.
